vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Vim goes Greek - Greek language support for Vim 6.1
ENGLISH TEXT This is the full set of messages, menus and encodings to be used to support Greek language. This set contains: *vim.pot – dummy portable object template for *vim-6.1 (can be used with any language) *vim.po – the above vim.pot file with strings translated in Greek *lang/el/LC_MESSAGES/vim.mo – the Greek vim.po file formatted in machine object mode (vim.mo) *lang/menu_gr_gr.greek.vim – Greek used as the default encoding *lang/menu_gr_gr.latin1.vimq – Greek for Latin *lang/menu_gr_gr.iso_8859-1.vim – Latin-based ISO encoding sourcing from iso_8859-7 spec *lang/menu_gr_gr.iso_8859-7.vim – Greek-Latin-based ISO encoding *lang/menu_greece_greek.737.vim – MS-DOS/Windows codepage for Greek (737) *lang/menu_greek_greece.1253.vim – MS-DOS/Windows codepage for Greek (1253) *lang/menu_greek_greece.cp437.vim – Unix CodePage for Greek (nl_cp437) *lang/menu_gr_gr.utf-8.vim – UTF-8 for Greek *tutor/tutor.gr – Vim TUTOR in Greek *README.TXT – this file These compressed archives can be downloaded from: *http://lynxx.org/misc/download/vim-6.1-menu_el.zip *http://lynxx.org/misc/download/vim-6.1-menu_el.tgz To use Vim to edit in Greek (or any) language, we first enable the language option for the keyboard (Control Panel|Keyboard|Languages|Greek) and enable a key sequence (e.g. Ctrl-Shift) to toggle between the default language and Greek. In Vim the Greek language is displayed correcty. Finally, we unzip vim-6.1-menu_el to the vim61 directory. This ensures that the above files are place in the correct path. If you don't know how to extract to $VIMRUNTIME, unzip to any temporary folder. Then drag&drop or copy-and-paste each of the above files to its place after creating the container folders (/path/to/vim61/lang/el). This is what one may call manual extraction, so please wash your hands beforehand. For help on setting up Vim to support Greek – see: * * * For messages you'll have to set at least: let $LANG='el' / let $LANG='gr' :lan mes el / :lan mes gr For menus: :menut English Greek / let menut=Greek from the cmdline or in the _vimrc file. For more information see Vim goes INTL - Translating Messages, Menus, Encodings. Enjoy Vim a la Greek! GREEK TEXT Vim στα Ελληνικά - Πλήρες σετ υποστήριξης ελληνικών για το Vim 6.1 Αυτό είναι το πλήρες σετ μυνημάτων, μενού και κωδικοποίησης για χρήση σε υποστήριξη της ελληνικής γλώσσας με το Vim 6.1. Περιεχόμενα: *vim.pot – κενό πρότυπο ΡΟ *για το vim-6.1 (μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί με οποιαδήποτε γλώσσα *vim.po – το παραπάνω αρχείο vim.pot με συμβολοσειρές μεταφρ. στα ελληνικα *lang/el/LC_MESSAGES/vim.mo – το ελληνικό αρχείο vim.po μορφοποιημένο σε κατάσταση ΜΟ (vim.mo) *lang/menu_gr_gr.greek.vim – Greek χρησιμοποιείται σαν κωδικοποίηση προεπιλογής *lang/menu_gr_gr.latin1.vimq – Ελληνικά για Latin *lang/menu_gr_gr.iso_8859-1.vim – κωδικοποίηση ISO με βάση τη Λατινική, εκπηγάζει από τη προδιαγραφή iso_8859-7 *lang/menu_gr_gr.iso_8859-7.vim – κωδικοποίηση ISO με βάση τη Λατινική-Ελληνική *lang/menu_greece_greek.737.vim – κωδικοσελίδα MS-DOS/Windows για ελληνικά (737) *lang/menu_greek_greece.1253.vim – κωδικοσελίδα MS-DOS/Windows για ελληνικά (1253) *lang/menu_greek_greece.cp437.vim – Κωδικοσελίδα Unix για ελληνικά (nl_cp437) *lang/menu_gr_gr.utf-8.vim – UTF-8 για Ελληνικά *tutor/tutor.gr – ΦΡΟΝΤΙΣΤΗΣ Vim στα Ελληνικά *README.TXT – αυτό το αρχείο Αυτά τα συμπιεσμένα αρχεία μπορούν να μεταφορτωθούν από: *http://lynxx.org/misc/download/vim-6.1-menu_el.zip *http://lynxx.org/misc/download/vim-6.1-menu_el.tgz Για να χρησιμοποιήσετ το Vim σαν επεξεργαστή κειμένου στα ελληνικά (ή οποιαδήποτε άλλη γλώσσα, πρώτα ενεργοποιήστε την επιλογή για το πληκτρολόγιο (Πίνακας Ελέγχου|Πληκτρολόγιο| Γλώσσες|Ελληνικά) και διαλέξτε μια διαδοχή πλήκτρων (π.χ.) για να αλλάζετε μεταξύ της προεπιλεγμένης γλώσσας και των ελληνικών. Στο Vim τα ελληνικα προβάλλονται σωστά. Τέλος, αποσυμπιέετε το vim-6.1-menu_el στον κατάλογο vim61. Αυτό εξασφαλίζει ότι ταπαραπάνω αρχεία τοποθετούνται στη σωστή διαδρομή. Αν δεν ξέρετε να εξάγετε στο $VIMRUNTIME, ξεζιπάρετε σε οποιοδήποτε προσωρινό φάκελο. Κατόπιν σύρετε-κ-αφήσετε ή αντιγράψτε-κ-επικολλήστε τα παραπάνω αρχεια στη θέση τους μετά τη δημιουργία των καταλόγων που θα τα περιέχουν (/διαδρομη/προς/vim61/lang/el). Αυτή είναι η λεγόμενη χειροκίνητη εξαγωγή, γι΄αυτό παρακαλούμε να πλύνετε τα χέρια σας προηγουμένως. Για βοήθεια στη ρύθμιση των παραμέτων του Vim για υποστήριξη ελληνικών, από τη γραμμή εντολών του Vim, δώστε: * * * από τη γραμμή εντολών του Vim. Τουλάχιστον πρέπει να τεθούν για μυνήματα: let $LANG='el' / let $LANG='gr' :lan mes el / :lan mes gr για μενού: :menut English Greek / let menut=Greek από τη γραμμή εντολών ή στο αρχείο _vimrc. Για περισσότερες πληροφορίες, δες Vim goes INTL - Translating Messages, Menus, Encodings. Kales epejergasies keimenou! Vangelis Eustratius vangelise at lynxx dot org Comments